1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a medium having a help display program recorded therein, and a help display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices operating according to a user's operation include one that displays help information in order to assist the user's operation. In addition, there is a device that selectively provides the help information based on a history of the user's operations when the user makes a request for a help.